


Hidden Journals

by Dtje



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecure Tony, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtje/pseuds/Dtje
Summary: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner find themselves attracted to each other, but will it work?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. The first two chapters will be an intro to the rest of the story where it's right from the movies, but after this, you will be able to enjoy the real adventures of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Hey, big guy. We did it. The job is finished. Now I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can’t track you in stealth mode. So, help me out. I need you…

.

.

.

He looked out of the window into this beautiful clear blue sky with underneath him a blanket of clouds which covered the cruelty of Earth. A planet that was his home and at the same time, he felt alienated… He just saved it, at least that’s what Natasha told him.

Natasha.

Hulk knows Bruce loves Natasha.

They would disappear and forever be together**, **but Natasha betrayed him by pushing him into the depths. Adrenaline rushed through Banner’s body and he became the Hulk. How could she betray him like that? Hulk knows. Bruce is weak. He can’t even control the Hulk. Look at what happened in Harlem. Bruce got mind-controlled and therefore Hulk too. He lost control like he always does and almost destroyed Harlem. Not even Veronica, the electrified cage doctor Banner and Tony made, could keep him from rampaging. If it wasn’t for Tony Stark and his Hulkbuster suit, Hulk would still be on a rampage.

‘Will you listen to me?’ Tony says trying to calm down the big green monster. ‘That little witch is messing with your mind. You’re stronger than her. You’re smarter than her. You’re Bruce Banner.’

Hulk growls angrily. He’s not weak Bruce Banner. He is Hulk!

‘Right, right, right, don’t mention puny Banner,’ Tony recalls.

Hulk throws a car towards his rival and smashes him without result. Tony doesn’t have much time to play around. Ultron was still trying to steal the vibranium and destroy humanity. He didn’t have a choice but to do it the Hulk way. Hulkbuster smash! Unfortunately, Hulk doesn’t give in yet. He stabs the Hulkbuster suit in the back with a traffic light pole. ‘Really, in the back? Dick move, Banner.’

Hulk doesn’t care and rips off pieces of the armor when he gets hit.

Because of the seemingly endless and pointless smashing, Hulkbuster’s arm is destroyed and while Tony keeps firing at Hulk, Veronica sends new parts for his arm.

The moment the fighter’s fists collide a massive explosion occurs which distracts Tony. Luckily, he sees Hulk in time to grab him and punch his face multiple times.

‘Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,’ Tony repeats while beating him up.

Hulk finally gets a hold of Tony’s fist, not expecting the massive armor to expand and trap his own arm. 

‘Now is the time to take Hulk out of town’ Tony thinks while flying away with a struggling Hulk on his arm. Thanks to the green heavy monster he loses balance which results in a new fight in the now destroyed mall. It doesn’t seem Hulk cares where the fight is held or how many lives he puts in danger when he kicks Tony into an elevator with screaming people now locked inside. Tony still holds the elevator from which he saved them when Hulk tries to attack him again. Luckily, Iron man notices on time and smashes him to the ground with the elevator.

Hulk doesn’t move.

‘Finally,’ Tony thinks and lets out a deep sigh, just when Hulk turns around and spits out a tooth.

Tony turns around with wide regretful eyes, knowing he pissed off the monster as he saw the devilish grin on his face. ‘I’m sorry,’ he lies.

When you think Hulk couldn’t be angrier, he goes ultimate smash on Tony. Ripping off his suit, smashing his head through multiple windows. This suit can’t hold it any longer. Victoria sends out new parts for the Hulkbuster, but they get smashed before reaching Tony. When Hulk loses his balance, because of another flying part, Tony catches him.

He can’t hold on much longer with a dangling, thrashing Hulk on his arm when he sees a building in construction.

‘Jarvis, buddy, how fast can we buy this building?’ he asks Jarvis, his most trusted sidekick.

‘I’m buying it right now sir. It should be completed in 30 seconds.’

‘Okay, I think I can make that.’ He flies above the building and in the middle of the tower, he lets the Hulk go, only to dive right after him. When he reaches him, he pushes him hard enough through the building to make it collapsed.

‘This has to be it, Bruce,’ Tony thinks while almost reaching the ground. ‘Come on, buddy.’

After the enormous explosion of a collapsed building and a smashed Hulk, U.S. soldiers are recruiting at the sight.

It’s silent.

Did Iron man do it? At that moment the Hulk comes out of the dust, roaring. But then… The spell is wearing off. He looks up in a daze, unstable on his feet as his head is pounding and sees what he has done. People are screaming, buildings and streets are destroyed. Did he do this? Again? An old man looks at him with terror in his eyes, blood and dust all over his body. Soldiers are all around him, guns ready to fire. One spark of rage overflows him when…

Hulk groans a little when he thinks of Tony. He looks at the sky. It’s getting darker.

Darkness.

It reminds him of the time Bruce only became Hulk at nightfall. Every day when the sun would set behind the horizon, he would be in a hide-out, waiting for it to be over.

After a while, Bruce couldn’t control his other half anymore. When the night began, and he turned into the vicious monster that he had called upon himself, the Hulk was in charge, which meant destroying things, scaring people, even his beloved Betty.

Bruce, of course, feared what happened at night and was angry at the Hulk. He tried to get rid of him by experimenting on himself. Meditation, martial arts, radiation experiments and even committing suicide. Hulk’s rage and his hate for Bruce grew stronger and he came out every time Bruce was no longer in control of his emotions.

About two years after the incident the relationship between Bruce and Hulk was at is worse. Hulk came out more often and the time Bruce had he spent with hiding himself for General Ross or find a cure. He found out that if he could keep his adrenaline from going to high, he could avoid becoming the Hulk.

…Avoid becoming the Hulk.

Hulk doesn’t need Banner. Hulk is done with Banner. Banner doesn’t appreciate Hulk. He only uses him in battle, but when the battle is over… No, no Banner.

Now it’s Hulk’s time.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know a little about the Hulk now, but what about our playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark?

Tony was driving his newest car, a new Audi R8. He was on his way to the New Avengers Facility. It had become a large building in which the avengers could life, train and work. He didn’t want the avengers in his Stark Tower anymore. It’s time to take a break from saving the world.

The battle is over. Vision defeated Ultron a few days ago. He didn’t think they could win this fight until he created Vision.

Vision, the artificial Intelligent…man? He came to life because of him and doctor Banner. They created him with the help of the mind stone and his buddy, Jarvis.

‘’Okay and the lighting of Thunder Thighs hammer’’ Stark mumbled in his head.

He chuckled. He knew it was a good idea. Nobody trusted him after what happened with Ultron, not even Banner. But luckily, he persuaded Banner. He just smiled at the scientist, chose the right words. God, it was good to have those playboy skills. When it comes to Bio-organics, Banner is the guy. He himself is a genius of course, but he had to admit this was out of his field.

He felt his heart sinking as he envisioned the man’s warm brown eyes, his heroic actions even as the Hulk.

After the battle, Hulk disappeared with the Quinjet. Why did he build that damned stealth mode? Because of this, they couldn’t find Hulk and therefore Banner. Since Hulk's disappearance, he had been looking everywhere for the Quinjet. He found out it crashed into the Banda Sea, near Indonesia. Stark made a lot of mistakes in his life, but this was his biggest one.

He remembered when he first met doctor Bruce Banner.

.

.

.

.

They were having a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s helicarrier with all the team members accept Barton. Loki came to Earth to get the Tesseract for something -or someone, he wasn’t really paying any attention to the self-proclaimed God. In exchange, he got a scepter which worked on the power of the mind stone. With this, he could change people’s minds and control them to form an army. He did this to Barton and dr. Selvig, an astrophysicist who worked on the Tesseract. With the Tesseract, Loki could open a portal and call upon the Chitauri army who would destroy Thor’s beloved planet, Earth. This was all about revenge on his brother. Talk about family drama.

But of course, during this meeting, they didn’t know all of this. They had no clue what was going to happen, of what they would get themselves into. If anybody would have told Tony, he would be fighting an army of ugly aliens he would have laughed in their faces.

The only thing they did knew was that Loki had a scepter and the Tesseract. He was dangerous, or as his dearest teammate would say, crazy - his brain is like a bag full of cats. Luckily, they caught him with the scepter, but he did not have the Tesseract with him. Even he claimed he didn’t know of its whereabouts.

Tony gets irritated only thinking about that bastard, his fingers clasping tightly around the wheel. God, he would love to punch those perfect white teeth out of that smug grin.

It immediately goes away when he thinks about the first time, he laid eyes on Bruce.

‘I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium… What do they need the Iridium for?’ he hears dr. Bruce Banner say while Phil is talking to him about his girlfriend in Portland. He really wants to impress dr. Banner, so he quickly responds.

‘It’s a stabilizing agent,’ Tony smiles as he casually walked into the room, only to remind himself that he was still in a conversation with Agent Coulson. ‘I’m just saying, pick a weekend. I’ll fly you to Portland.’

‘Thank you, Tony.’ Phil awkwardly says when he spots the rest of the team.

‘Keep love alive.’

The playboy nods as he turns himself to the team, who are all waiting for him to continue. ‘It means the portal won’t collapse on itself as it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Pointbreak. You’ve got a mean swing.’ He’s impressed by the muscles he feels when he taps Thor. ‘Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants.’

He doesn’t seem to impress anyone yet.

‘Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails,’ He orders, standing on Fury’s place near the control panel. The only response he’s getting is some raised brows coming from S.H.I.E.L.D. staff.

Still? No one? Seriously?

‘That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did,’ still trying to be funny.

_Nevermind, just focus Tony, _he thinks when looking at the screens in front of him. He wonders…

He puts one hand on his eye and tries to look at both screens at the same time. ‘How does Fury even see these?’

‘He turns’ Maria Hill answers annoyed.

‘Sounds exhausting,’ he mumbles. He turns his attention back to the team. ‘The rest of the raw materials, agent Barton can get his hands on easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy-density. Something to kick-start the Cube.’ He explains while secretly putting a decrypting device underneath the screen.

He is sure Fury has secrets. Even his secrets have secrets and Tony wants to know what they are.

‘When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?’ agent Hill asks, still not really impressed. 

Tony sees her expression and response in a childish way ‘Last night’. He never liked her as much as Phil.

Trying to prove his right, he looks at her. ‘The packet, Selvig’s note, the extraction theory papers.’

He notices no one in the room responds at anything he says. ‘Am I the only one who did the reading?’

Finally, someone reacts. 

‘Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?’ Steve tries to understand. It almost makes Tony want to pet his 1940’s hair. Well, at least the man’s trying.

‘He would have to heat the Cube to 120.000.000 Kelvin, just to break through the Coulomb barrier.’ Tony finally hears his muse saying. He turns himself to dr. Banner.

‘Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect.’

‘Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet’ Bruce feels secure when it comes to science and now, he can brag against Tony, the genius.

Glad someone understands him he says ‘finally, someone who speaks English.’ He hears Steve mumbling something, but it doesn’t seem important. Now everyone is distracted by figuring out what the two scientists just said, he introduces himself to the doctor.

‘_Play it cool_,’ he thinks while reaching his hand to him.

‘It’s good to meet you, dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.’

As he sees Banner’s facial reaction, he knows he said something wrong, but who cares. He finally had the chance to talk to him.

‘Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him.’

Someone walks into the room unannounced. It’s Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

‘I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon,’ Steve answers.

‘I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I like to know how Loki used it to turn of sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys,’ Fury commands.

‘Monkeys? I do not understand’ Thor looks questionable at Fury.

‘I do!’

Tony rolls his eyes. Of course, the old man has to show off with this?

‘I understood that reference,’ Steve says with a big smile and proud as a peacock.

Done with these tiny minds, he asks dr. Banner to go to the laboratory with him.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a big surprise for his colleague. What will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> It’s been almost a year since I last posted a chapter!  
I had a very busy school year. Hopefully from now on I can keep posting once in a while.
> 
> For now enjoy this chapter about Tony and Bruce!

As the two scientists walk into the laboratory Bruce sees an old tv with two chairs.

‘What is this doing here?’ Bruce asks as he stands still, watching the ancient technology that stands out even more in the high-tech environment. ‘We can’t work with this in the middle of the room.’

Tony laughs.

‘Easy doctor. I kinda placed it here on purpose. Natasha told me you asked for a commodore 64. She thought it was science equipment’ He chuckles at the more than questioning expression his partner gave him. ‘Those youngsters am I right doc?’

‘Tony, this is… This is really awesome’ Ignoring the playboy’s last phrase, he walks up to the tv, a beaming smile on his face. ‘what kind of games do you have?’

‘All kinds of games. Name one and I have it.’

‘A game with a low-stress level should be wise’ Bruce crosses his arms, thinking this over. ‘Like… Connect Four.’

‘You’re kidding me, right? With that brain of yours-’ Tony starts with a cheeky grin on his face but then remembers who he is talking to. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, ‘Yeah, oke, you would definitely win this game’ He sighs. ‘What about avengers? It’s suiting, right? We are Avengers and it’s like space invaders and since we have a space invader on the ship-‘ He raised his brows, hinting towards the Asgardian.

‘Yeah sure, but if the other guy shows up it’s your mess to clean’ Bruce takes a seat and grabs a controller. He studies the old device. ‘You sure we shouldn’t be working on the scepter?’

‘You kidding me? You and I will figure it out in a snap. We’ve got plenty of time to play around.’

Trusting his colleague, and eager to play on the commodore 64 again, Bruce turns on the tv, the ancient sound effects of the game already playing through the expensive speakers.

‘It’s been such a long time I played any game,’ Bruce smiles as the title lighted up on the screen. ‘Thank you, Tony. This is really amazing.’

‘O-of course, buddy.’ The always so self secured man answers. Luckily the doctor is too concentrated to see him flushing red.

He has always been good at picking gifts, like the giant bunny he once gave to Pepper. She loved it and now look at Bruce, as happy as a little kid with sparkles in his eyes.

This is the first time he really notices those beautiful brown eyes.

His soft skin.

His bright smile.

He quickly shakes his head, forcing his eyes back on the screen again. _What the heck was that? He doesn’t think of Bruce that way! He’s a real playboy, a lady killer. Hell, he loves Pepper more than anything! _

‘Damn it!’ The doctor shouts and raises his arms in defeat. Tony looks up in surprise, blinking his eyes as he lost his train of thoughts.

‘Your turn.’ Bruce sighs, rubbing a hand through his curled hair. ‘I hope Loki won’t be this much of a pain in the ass.’

Tony snorts, grabbing the controller Bruce handed him.

‘Well, let’s just see if I can win from Loki again.’ He starts the game which only lasts for a few seconds before the humiliating words “Game Over” come into the screen. ‘Well, there’s your answer…’

Bruce bursts out in laughter. ‘What does this say about our new friend?’ Tears are running down his cheeks. ‘What does it say about _you_?’

Tony mumbles as he lays down the controller and walks to the scepter. ‘Shall we start with our work?’ He asks a little irritated ‘I think it’s a good idea you work on the scepter and I-‘ A brow twitching in irritation as the other was still laughing. ‘Seriously? You really think it’s this funny?’ He turns to the doctor, arms crossed over his chest.

‘Hahaha-’ Bruce laughter only becomes louder at the sight of his pouting friend. ‘You can- You can try again if you want to!’

‘One humiliation a day is enough, thank you very much’ The genius mumbles while walking to one of his screens and checking its status report.

Bruce wipes off his tears, but still chuckles now and then. ‘What do you want me to do?’

‘Maybe you can work on deciphering the scepter, while I figure out what Fury is up to.’

Before he knows Bruce is standing close behind him.

‘What do you mean, what Fury is up to?’ Bruce asks in a mutter, his attention pulled towards the infographics on Tony’s screen. He stands close against the playboy’s body, his chest pressed against the billionaire's back.

‘Well, uh’ Tony blinks as he completely loses his words. _What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I just answer him? Why am I sweating? What the hell? _

‘Everything alright, Tony?’

He looks at Bruce and sees the concern in his eyes. _Why does he have to be so kind? _

‘I-I’m fine, thank you’ He clears his throat. ‘Well, you know it’s Fury we’re talking about. Fury works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D. has secrets, so Fury has secrets and his secrets have secrets.’

Bruce is standing so close to him right now that he can smell his perfume. It’s a sweet scent, yet spicy. Just like Banner and Hulk.

‘Tony?’

The philanthropist looks at Banner with confusion in his eyes.

‘You sure you’re alright? Your brain kinda seems to be all over the place.’

‘I’m sorry. I was just thinking… I forgot to lock my car and it’s an expensive car so it would be a shame if it got stolen.’

Bruce frowns, shakes his head and walks up to the scepter. ‘Yeah, cause that’s the most important thing right now. Not the fact that we must save Earth.’

‘Well, technically, we caught Loki so Earth and Asgard are safe’ The genius jokes around.

Again, the scientist shakes his head and begins his work.


End file.
